


The Domino Effect

by Megthumper



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: A.R.G.U.S., Cuffs, Doctor/Patient, Flashbacks, Hospitalization, Hospitals, Hurt Oliver, Hurt Oliver Queen, Injury, Medical, Medical Inaccuracies, Oliver Queen Whump, Police, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Psychologists & Psychiatrists, Whump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-03
Updated: 2018-08-09
Packaged: 2019-05-01 17:13:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14525406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Megthumper/pseuds/Megthumper
Summary: What would happen if Oliver was injured and Lance is still accusing him of being the arrow? then add in a psych eval, then a group of assassins, all while argus stands and watches





	1. prologue

**Author's Note:**

> This story is a work in progress and I won't start posting till summer (probably)

Bullets fly through the air, as the team tries to escape with everyone intact. They can hear sirens from the police cars off in the distance, being surrounded on both sides, “30 seconds” Felicity's voice filters through the coms.  
“I planted 2 small blasts on the northside,” releasing an arrow, Oliver and Digg run out of the one door of the warehouse, as smoke covers their escape, one of the men they were fighting recovers quicker then they could get out. The man finding a weapon shooting it at them. Hitting Oliver leg, having to lean on Digg, only making it about 10 blocks away.  
“Guys Oliver been shot,” a voice over the coms comes through.  
“Coming with the van,” leveling the men alone for the next couple minutes.  
“You're going to need to go to the hospital”  
“What!”  
“I think it tore your tendon man, not even I can fix that.” The light from the van appears from the corner, Thea jumping out the back with a bag of medical supplies for Digg. Helping Oliver out of his jacket.  
“Sorry big brother,” looking up, Thea stand in front of them with her bow and a green arrow, letting the arrow fly, embedding into the upper right part of his chest. The arrow releasing an antitoxin and a mild sedative, allowing for the injured to pass out, they quickly finish changing him into his street clothes and leave in hopes that someone would soon find him.


	2. Chapter 1

When Oliver comes to he notices 3 things. 1 his head is foggy… pain meds, 2 his hand is cuffed to the bed with a guard at the door, 3 two very angry voices belonging to Felicity and Thea, demanding to see him. Jinggling the cuff on his bed getting his guard’s attention, noticing that he has awoken, the guard pops his head out the room yelling “nurse he's awake,” the girl’s human barricade distracted momentarily, Thea and Felicity using that to their advantage sneak/run into the room. Thea throwing herself on top of her brother.  
“I'm okay, I'm okay, Thea it's not your fault” his free hand coming up to trap her against his chest, while Felicity's hand sneaks into Oliver’s cuffed hand, as the human barricade and Lance comes through the door. Thea up and in front of them begins to shout,  
“Let my brother go! What did he do,” turning to look at him “did you do something?” shaking his head at her she continues “let my brother go before I rain hell down upon you,” a growl emerging from her throat. Another growl emerging from the other side of the room  
“Thea,” turning around the siblings face off in a staring match, both fighting for dominance. Lance noticing this lets it happens as the man standing next to him shifted uncomfortably from the power the to Alpha where admitting into the room. Felicity stands off to the side allows this to go on for a few minutes waiting to see if one would win in this fight, but as the 2 Queen siblings stubbings outshine, she steps in.   
“Both of stop acting like children,” both of them glancing down at the floor or in Oliver’s case his lap. Turning to the two men in the room addressing the human barricade first, “if you can't stand still, I suggest you get a new job… NOW GET,” at the shire amount of power the woman holds over the two alpha, scares the into man to leave. “And to you, you want to tell me why you got Oliver tied to a bed?” look at the two women glaring at him and the lopsided grin on the injured man, the look Lance give Oliver has Felicity turning to face him, “what is it?”   
“Sunlight…. Window,” are his only response from memories far away.  
“Okay, how much pain meds is he on?” Thea questions to her brother’s weirdness  
“A lot, I'm Dr.Sterling nice to meet you all, I'm going to guess your the sister,” he gestured towards Thea, “and you two are in a relationship,” he gestures towards Felicity. Both woman instantly goes on the defense, “it the way you two reacted and age, based off that I made an observation. Now he was shot with an arrow to his upper right chest, it released an antitoxin and a light sensitive, which was probably good for him seeing how a bullet enters the back of his leg, it shreds the muscle and tore his tendon and embedded into bone. We managed to remove the bullet, but he may need a bone graft depending on how it heals, and till we can get his leg into a proper cast, till then we have his leg in a split and keep it a demobilized as much as possible.” Turning to face Oliver asking him what day it is  
“April...showers...no“  
“Its okay Mr.Queen“ turning to face the group “he’ll be out of it for a little bit, the pain meds plus the anesthesia, there will be moments of clarity but it's highly unlikely,” leaving the room, the two woman angry glaring at Lance.  
“Talk” Felicity growled out  
“He’s suspected of being the Green Arrow”  
“Are you out of your mind, uncuff him! He’s out of it, it's not like he can go anywhere anyway.”  
“I will not release him, he can't even tell me his name, he might go somewhere outside of my jurisdiction”  
“He doesn't even know where he is, much less who Oliver can you tell me your name,” Felicity asks as sweetly as she can. An off look appears in his eyes.  
“Oliver… Oliver Jonas Queen”  
“See he knows”  
“Starling” Oliver's voice comes over their conversation, his voice sounding stressed or scared.  
“So you would see it” his voice comes back in, looking like he was trying to contain something within himself.  
“See look what you did! He’s having a flashback because of you” Felicity nearly shouting at him, “Oliver your in starling, you're at home” she tries to reason with his brain.  
“We have a raft,” he tells them visibly fighting to keep it a secret.   
“He’s messing with you” Lance nearly yells at them.  
“Your wrong Daddy he had sodium pentothal in his system at the time,” Sarea steps into the room, stepping into Oliver’s line of sight and putting her hands on his face “Olie… you listening?” she asks him sweetly “your at Starling General, where safe, everyone's safe Olie,” his eyes slowly start to drift close, to shoot up of the bed his hand reaching for his chest, almost in a protective matter. “Hey hey hey you're okay, lay down before you hurt yourself,” she tells him while pushing down on his shoulders.  
“How did you get out of your cuffs!” Lance freaks on everyone. Sara raises her hand showing the key dangling from her finger.  
“Leonard taught me a few things”  
“Who’s Leonard” a growl emanating from the older Lance.  
“Leonard Snart, notorious thief with a cold gun,” a tall lanky man walks into the room, “Hi, Barry Allen,” shaking hands with the detective, with a puzzled look on his face “I work for CIS in central city, and Oliver is my friend,” turning to address Sara “how's Mick holding up”  
“About well as can be expected”  
“So drinking and not stealing” a nod confirming Barry’s suspicions.  
“Sara honey you need to put the cuffs back on”  
“A word in the hall” a skeptical glare from the father “they can subdue him if needed… NOW!”


	3. Chapter 2

Out in the hallway. “The cuffs are what triggered the flashback”  
“Honey how would you know that you were not on the island with him’  
“No Daddy I do know, I was there, I know the feeling of sodium pethanial in one's system, and all those pain meds are giving him the same feeling”  
“You were on the island with him!” anger taking over his face.  
“No he was on the Amazon with me,” with that she turns to leave taking the cuffs with her, Barry coming out of the room at the same time.

In Oliver’s hospital room. “So they know”  
“They think I'm the Arrow”  
“Do you need me to?” Barry asks as he makes circling movements with his finger.  
“No,” Oliver’s hand grabbing his wrist “stay safe, hide stay away from this”  
“Okay but if something goes wrong I’ll be there in a flash,” the injured releasing his grip on there fastest friend “I'm going to go check in on Mick, I’ll be back later,” Barry leaving in hopes to catch Sara before she leaves, as she’s the only one who knows where he would be. Lance stepping back in, his face riddled with questions.  
“He had to check in on a friend” Thea answers the question he so clearly wanted to know.  
“So your so-called friend comes in for what 5 minutes and leaves, that's no friend”  
“He went with Sara, she's the only one who knows where Mick would be” Felicity turning to answer, sitting down on the top of Oliver’s bed, pulling his head into her lap, gently brushing his hair with her finger, Oliver instantly relaxing in her embrace. The doctor finally coming in to see Oliver awake.  
“Hi I’m Dr.sterling, can I ask you a question?” Looking up at Felicity he nods “can you tell me what day it is?” a look of confusion asking if this person was stupid.  
“Answer the question and I’ll explain after okay,” she tells him as she continues to run her fingers through his hair.  
“April...23” A smile overtakes the doctors face.  
“You have an amazing sense of time, wonderful internal clock” everyone shooting the doctor quizzical looks. “His medical record show when he first came back, he knew the time, when said one gave a stated time period he would immediately know when the timer hit zero,” the doctor fishing his statement of time, “Now, Oliver, you were shot with an arrow, that was intriguingly laced with a mild sedative and antitoxin, it's what probably saved your life. What's more concerning is the bolt you took to the leg, the bullet went through the back of your leg shredding muscle and tendon and embedding itself into the bone, we managed to fix everything but you might need a bone graft, where going to wait and see how it heals of the next couple of days, till then we need to keep the leg as immobile as possible, so it's in a splint at the moment and once we know if you need a bone graft or not we’ll proceed into getting you a cast” finally ending the speech, that seemed to be neverending, Oliver looks up at Felicity, waiting for the answer she had promised him.  
“It to assess if you have any brain damage… Thank you doctor”  
“No problem. No cuffing Lance” Dr.Sterling accusingly tells Lance as he gets up to leave the room. Thea getting up from her spot against the wall, walks over to her brother, and pointing a finger at Lance.  
“Lay one finger on him, and I will rain hell down upon you,” Lance scoffed at the young woman’s threat.  
“She may not be able to hurt you but I can,” Nyssa states as she walked into the room with Sara “husband how do you end up here so quickly,” bending down to whisper into his ear, “once your heald we’re going back to basic training,” Oliver’s eyes snapped open.  
“You wouldn't dare” the accusatory look falls upon his face.  
“Hey Nyssa you won't mind if I joined in, would you,” Sara’s voice fall sweetly but the look in her eyes tell a different story.  
“Not at all love”  
“Wait, husband!? You're telling me that you and Oliver are married! I thought you and my daughter were in love?”  
“No detective Lance, my father arranged the marriage, we had no say”  
“You did try to stab me that night, if you didn't go through with it your father would have killed you,” Oliver pitches in.  
“The key world is I tried, how did you know”  
“Saw you take the knife off the table at dinner”  
“I think both of you need a psych eval, but I'll just settle with Oliver having 72-hour one”  
“We can have Harley do it,” Lyla speaks up  
“Who is Harley, I don't recognize that name”  
“Harley Quinn” Dig answer for the detective  
“You want to put him in a room with a crazy person for a psych evaluation”  
“Yes she still works as a psychiatrist and Oliver’s worked for the government, if he leaked those things to normal people we would end up with international crises our hands”  
“Okay, but how will you know she wouldn't kill him,” Oliver still high in pain med answers for them.  
“Her head would go boom,” mimicking an explosion with his hands.  
“Oliver when was this,” Felicity asking about his employment with a government agency  
“After Ivo”  
“I don't think it a good idea to put him in a room with a person who lost her mind to a lunatic in a similar setting, he’s staying here,” Lance making his point clear, not wanting anything doctored.   
“International crisis that could cause war,” Lyla counters with him, Oliver being fed up with their bickering answers for them.  
“I consent to going with Lyla,” a smile appears on her face.  
“You're not fit to make your own medical decisions”  
“But as his wife I can, he can go to this Harley”  
“And as his sister, I agree”  
“And as his medical proxy I agree too,” all 3 woman not backing down on their stance on helping Oliver get what he wants.  
“I will not allow this to happen, he will stay here” with that Lance leaves the room to go find a way to stop the ‘craziness’.  
“Good luck detective” Thea yells as he walks away.  
“I'm going to step out and make the call, he seems pretty serious about that psych eval” Lyla goes leaving to room  
“Barry with Mick and don't worry I took his heat gun away, tho I'm sure Barry could outrun it,” Sara tells Oliver hoping to put his mind at ease a little as she goes to sit in Nyssa’s lap, by the window and Digg posing himself in front of the door, Oliver noticing all this he allows himself fall asleep knowing nothing would happen with all them there.


	4. Chapter 3

When Lyla comes back into the room she finds Oliver asleep of once in his life, not wanting to disturb the sleeping she takes out her phone to type the girls the news about the psych hold

‘It's going to be at least a week before we can transfer him to argue and we can't afore do bring Harley here, they will make him talk to a shrink before he leaves hospital policy due to being shot’

Sending the message to Felicity and Thea, and showing her phone to Nyssa. All the ladies aging, haven gettin’ better news than they were expected, even if Oliver wouldn't like having to talk to one of the hospital shrinks. Later a woman in scrubs comes into the room, Digg blocking her way into said room, demanding what she was doing there. “I was told to bring Mr.Queen to the psych ward” Everyone confused Lyla being the most.“Who told you” Lyla demands of the poor girl.  
“Dr.Sterling… Dr.Martinez”  
“We want to speak to them imidtaly” a growl comes from Digg, the girl runs off, hopefully going to find the doctors. Lucky for them Oliver stays asleep, and they all hope he stays that way through the rest of the encounter. When the two doctors come in with the nurse, Lyla speaks up, “Care to tell us why Oliver was going to be taking to the psych ward?”  
Both doctors respond the same, “what?” their heads turning towards the nurse.  
“Detective Lance told me you had signed off on it, he's never lie to me before” the girl’s head drops in shame.  
“It's not your fault, he has a vendetta against Oliver, one he will surely pay for it…” Nyssa jumps off the ledge when Sara's voice echoes in the room.  
“Sit” with an acommping grunt surprising the room.  
“Oliver man how long have you been awake?”  
“Long enough to know what is going on”  
“How is that even possible, your vitals stated you were resting... Just… how …?” the doctor ramblers not use to the fake calm everyone in the room could do.  
“When you live on an island for 5 years you learn how to play dead” casing could do.  
“When you live on an island for 5 years you learn how to play dead” casing everyone but the hospital staff to laugh.  
“Think you can help teach Roy they trick because I'm failing at it” Dr.Sterling confusing murdering of whats and hows comes to an end with the 2 from the psych department   
“When your being hunted every day you're forced to play dead”  
“I need to find a normal city” the doctor sighs to himself,  
“Good luck with that!” Thea exclaims to him, as the group falls into another round of laughter. Felicity noticing the shadow at the door. “Speak of the devil” Roy comes out from behind the door frame.  
“Hey man, I would ask you how you feel, but I think I can imagine… you two … have your spat” he looks at the two siblings, ready to bolt if needed.  
“Don't worry I shot him with an arrow” Roy look over to Oliver who gave a nod confirming what Thea had said.  
“If you're tired you can sleep, we got you” Barry speaks in a gentle voice, looking around he sees all his friends there for him, with that in mind he let himself fall into a peaceful slumber.


	5. Chapter 4

“Well good news” Dr.Sterling exclaimed as he walks into the room, seeing that the friends from Central City had left to go be with their families or in micks case to tell his best friends sister that her brother had died. “Based of your scans this morning, you won't need a proximal tibia bone graft (ptbg) and hopefully you'll be out of here in a week or so based on how the healing goes.” everyone looking at the doctor with content on their faces, Oliver sighs   
“Then can you turn down the damn pain meds” eyes winding from the doctor looking over at Oliver realizing he is.  
“No, if I do it will slow down the healing process,” with that the fine doctor leaves the room/

Later that night when everyone, but Felicity had gone home, a man dressed in black comes into Oliver room “Hello Al Sah-Him” emerging from the shadows “Ra’s al Ghul wishes you'll return, to sever as his susecer”  
“And if I say no?”  
“He wishes for you to return”  
“Well I really can't go regardless”  
“Once you are healed” the man turns to leave quickly as he came, a few minutes later a nurse walks by.  
“Are you having trouble sleeping?” coming into his room the nurse injects something into his iv port, smiling “sleep well, you'll feel better in the morning” as uncocisnes takes him away, the man from before stands on a roof next door with his fellow assassins.  
“Keep an eye on him… let him have the psych eval, I would love to see what a psychologist would say about his well being” with that he leaves to go report to the boss himself.   
Thea, Felicity, Digg, and Lyla wait in Oliver’s hospital room for him to get back from getting his cast put on his leg, knowing he would not be happy, Digg had gone out to get lunch for everyone, in hopes for a peace offering for Oliver. A nurse comes welling a pissed off Oliver in, going to help Oliver back into his bed he growls at her, expecting this type of response Digg goes over and places Oliver in his bed, the nurse gives him a grateful smile. “I brought food be nice,” tells him while handing him his food. With food done a man walks into the room.  
“Hi everyone I'm Dr.Mark Davis, I'm a psychologist here at the hospital, I've been told you have a psychiatrist but it's hospital policies” he gives everyone a polite smile “we can do this now, or I can come back later”  
“Now… Please”   
“Okay can we have the room” Oliver's eyes widen  
“Can Felicity stay”  
“If you want her to” smiling Felicity gets up and sit down on the bed, grabbing Oliver’s hand, as the rest leave the room.  
“Okay, Oliver just a few questions, you can tell me as little as you want, do you remember how you got shot?”  
“Crazy guy with a gun”  
“Did you know this guy”  
“If I did he would be in jail”  
“I assume you do like to be in mobile”  
“Hate it”  
“On to the arrow, why do you think he shot you with an arrow?”  
“Don't know”  
“Do you think it was for good or bad intentions”  
“I hope good, I haven't been trying to draw a target on my back”  
“What do you plan on doing once you are released?”  
“Go do the stupid psych hold” saying this cased the doctor to laugh  
“Out of curiosity why do you need to do a psych hold?”  
“A vanded against me, by detective lance”  
“Okay, well I'm going to sign off on your replaces form, and I'll see about getting your psych hold released”  
“Thank you” smiling the doctor stand up leaving the room. Felicity laying next to Oliver, and pulling her head onto her chest, he manages to fall asleep.

A week later Oliver finally being able to go home, Dr.Davis manages to get the psych hold called off, but he would still have to see a psychologist in the next coming days. “Home sweet home hu?” Felicity asked as she pushes him into there home visa a wheelchair.  
“This is not home I thought of coming home 3 weeks ago.” a smile gracing his face, as a hiding threat watches from across the street.

2 days later the two of them enter A.R.G.U.S building to meet with the one and only Harley Quinn. “Hi Oliver I'm Harley, there's a camera above the door, but don't worry it doesn't pick up sound, it just to make sure no one ends up in a fight. So why do you need a psych consult,”  
“Lance forced it, he has a vendidited against me.”  
“What for”  
“Sara got on the boat with me, we thought she died, but turned out she was alive, but her sister joined my crusade and got killed”  
“He placing his grief on you, understand they both went willingly if not pressing them self into that predicament, you never planned on them getting hurt”

About an hour later Harley finally comes out and meets with Felicity and Lyla. “based off my assessment Oliver has PTSD and anxiety leading toresed more social, and that leads to high stress, I recommend a vacation or at least something that can get him to relax… Blue hair dye” sighing Lyla hands the dye over to the younger woman, Felicity shooting the two a look.  
“A service for a service, They still have free will, at least it wasn't red hair dye this time” Lyla heads off to do whatever she needs to muttering under her breath. Turning around Felicity comes face to face with Oliver on his best behavior, even tho it looks like he wants to bolt out of the very room. “Let's head home”  
A man dressed as a janitor standing nearby listing the whole time leves to report Oliver's Psych results.

 

The End... For Now


End file.
